Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) is a systemic autoimmune disease process contributed by multiple genes in humans and mouse models. The usefulness of the mouse as a model organism for studies of factors that contribute to pathogenesis has been well accepted. To date, as many as 12 distinct loci have been implicated in mouse lupus, but strong genetic linkages have been assigned to chromosomes 1, 4, 7 and 17. Newly available genetic tools are transforming studies of autoimmune disease in mouse models and have the potential to support rational exploration of complex physiological pathways and genetic traits. Congenic mice are especially useful in this regard since they are amenable to the study of the effects of single genes or multiple tightly linked genes in genetically controlled experiments, thus enabling directed and rational approaches toward the study of multigenic traits. Moreover, congenic mice and recombinant congenic mice derived from them, provide the foundation for genetic mapping and positional gene cloning strategies. Ultimately, information and resources gained from investigation of mouse models may be exploited to identify and characterize human genes that contribute to autoimmune disease. In order to make these genetic tools available to the members of the SCOR, we have established the Mouse Genetics Core (MGC). The primary role of the Mouse Genetics Core is to maintain extant mouse models and to develop and maintain novel mouse models for studies of autoimmune disease in well characterized and appropriate genetic backgrounds as needed by SCOR Principal Investigators serving all four SCOR projects. Novel congenic, recombinant congenic and gene targeted mice will be generated using a "speed congenic" strategy utilizing genome-wide microsatellite screening sets that others and we have previously characterized. In particular, the MGC will serve as a breeding unit and genetic analysis facility for efficient and controlled propagation and selection of specified genetic traits or mutant genes in mice. Genetic characterization will include genotyping, microsatellite linkage, DNA sequencing, and gene expression analyses. In addition, the MGC will serve as an educational resource, providing information and training for all aspects of mouse breeding and handling and genetic characterization for SCOR Investigators and their laboratory personnel. Hence, the MGC will service the needs of the SCOR Investigators by providing an operational and centralized mouse core facility to maintain and develop the necessary mouse models for continued SLE investigation and will encourage expansion of biochemical and physiological studies from cell culture systems into whole animal models, facilitating linkage of basic research with preclinical studies.